Question: If the sales tax in your city is $4.8\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$112$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${4.8\%} \times {\$112} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4.8\%$ is equivalent to $4.8 \div 100$ $4.8 \div 100 = 0.048$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.048$ $\times$ $$112$ = $$5.38$ You would pay $$5.38$ in sales tax.